Little Merman !
by aicchan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila Sasuke, sang duyung tampan bertemu dengan seorang Neji, Pemuda yang kesepian... Kisah cinta yang manis antara 2 insan yang berbeda dunia. just sweet love story XD. RR plizzz....


Little Merman

(?!)

Disclaimer: Tetep punya Kishimoto Masashi. Pengennya sih beli hak cipta, trus saia jadikan Yaoi Manga *digampar*

Pairing : Neji x Sasuke

Genre: Romance - Humor –

Rated: Don't bother to Ask. It's 'M' for you!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alkisah di suatu negri antah berantah (ga penting), tersebutlah sebuah negeri bawah laut yang elok rupawan. Negri dalam dongeng manusia yang tersembunyi keberadaannya, negri yang dihuni oleh para mermaid dan merman yang rupawan. Bahkan sajak kuno manusia menyebutkan bahwa tak ada paras manusia yang bisa menyamai keelokan rupa para duyung itu.

Negri makmur itu di pimpin oleh seorang raja duyung yang memiliki paras palik tampan diantara para merman. Dialah Namikaze Minato. Didampingi oleh istrinya yang adalah seorang duyung dengan paras ayu dihiasi rambut merahnya yang panjang, Uzumaki Kushina. 2 orang itu memang cocok menjadi penguasa lautan bila ditilik dari namanya.

Namikaze… Nami adalah ombak dan Kaze adalah angin. Uzumaki… artinya pusaran air. Kebayang aja gimana jadinya kalau 2 orang itu murka. Tapi untunglah… raja dan ratu itu masuk dalam jajaran orang –eh- duyung yang sabar.

Lalu—mereka memiliki seorang anak. Merman rupawan yang mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya. Dia akrab dengan seluruh penghuni kerajaan bawah laut itu. Rambut pirang dan mata biru sejernih lautan. Naruto, begitulah dia biasa di panggil.

Naruto memiliki 2 orang sahabat, yaitu Haruno Sakura, mermaid cantik yang cerdas. Dan satu lagi, Uchiha Sasuke, merman bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan tangan kanan sekaligus sahabat terdekat Minato dan Kushina.

Ini adalah kisah tentang sahabat karib Naruto, yaitu Sasuke, merman yang dianugrahi ketampanan luar biasa, dengan postur tubuh yang sanggup membuat mermaid manapun jatuh hati dan ekor dengan sisik yang berkilau menawan. Entah sejak kapan…merman muda ini jadi merasa begitu jenuh….

#

#

"Ahhh…" Sasuke mendesah berat, "bosaaaan!!!" keluh pemuda berambut gelap dan bermata sehitam kilau onyx itu. Dia berenang malas diantara terumbu karang yang beraneka warna. Tidak peduli pada pekikkan histeris para mermaid yang heboh begitu melihatnya.

Sasuke menjauh dari keramaian dan berenang dekat sekali dengan permukaan laut. Dia suka melihat kilau air yang tertimpa cahaya matahari. Lalu dia semakin dekat ke permukaan, hingga akhirnya muncul ke atas air, disisi bebatuan karang.

Sasuke melompat lumayan tinggi hingga dia bisa duduk di karang itu dan memandang ke luasnya samudra. Warna biru jernih yang luas bagai tak ada batas. Sedang enaknya menikmati pemandangan, Sasuke melihat ada sebuah kapal besar yang mewah sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Dia terpesona pada kapal itu. Badan kayunya dihiasi ukiran yang rumit dan indah. Pastinya ini milik seorang saudagar kaya atau bangsawan. Sasuke melihat ada ukiran Putri Duyung di bagian depan kapal itu.

Sasuke pun melihat seisi kapal dan sibuk mengaguminya. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang ada di dek kapal itu. Saking kagetnya, Sasuke langsung menceburkan diri lagi ke laut. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

"Gawaaaat!!! Aku terlihat!! Aku terlihaaaat!!!!" jeritnya dalam hati. Dalam hukum kelautan (???) terlihat oleh manusia adalah pelanggaran yang berat. Dan Sasuke dengan suksesnya melanggar hukum.

Dia berenang sedikit tergesa menuju kembali ke kerajaan, sambil berharap semoga tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tapi—belum lagi Sasuke mencapai wilayah kerajaan, dia mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh ke laut.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang dia lihat di dek kapal tadi tengah berenang menyelam ke arahnya. Sasuke panik dan entah kenapa jadi memberi isyarat pada pemuda berambut panjang itu untuk kembali ke permukaan.

Tapi si pemuda asing itu bersikeras menyusul Sasuke, meski kedalaman yang telah dia capai sangat berbahaya untuk manusia. Dan detik berikutnya, dia pun kehabisan nafas dan mulai tenggelam.

Sasuke makin panik. Dalam hukum kaumnya—menolong manusia diperbolehkan selama sosoknya tidak terlihat. Tapi tadi pemuda itu telah melihatnya, tapi sekarang dia butuh pertolongan.

Melihat pemuda itu makin pucat dan terseret arus, Sasuke pun berenang secepat yang dia bisa dan membawa pemuda itu kembali ke permukaan laut.

Meski sudah ada di permukaan, pemuda itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Sasuke jadi makin panik. Dia pun membawa si pemuda itu ke karang tempatnya duduk tadi. Dia mengangkat tubuh si pemuda berambut panjang itu dan menyandarkannya di bebatuan alam itu.

Saat itu, barulah Sasuke bisa melihat sosok manusia di hadapannya dengan seksama. Sasuke tertegun melihat paras pemuda itu. Sangat tampan. Paling tampan dari semua manusia yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Rambut coklat gelapnya terurai basah dan membingkai wajah rupawan itu. Kulitnya putih, sedikit pucat. Dan tubuhnya tegap. Sungguh menawan di mata Sasuke.

Merman muda itu merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak seakan bisa lari meninggalkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah panas meski matahari tak seberapa terik. Deburan ombak di sekelilingnya pun seolah bisa menenggelamkannya.

Kemudian, perlahan kedua mata pemuda itu terbuka juga. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya sedikit tidak fokus, mengingat dia baru saja tenggelam. Hingga akhirnya dia memandang tepat ke kedua bola mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Merman muda itu seolah beradu dengan mata medusa saat bias lavender keperakan itu menyapu wajahnya. Meski sadar kalau seharusnya dia segera pergi, Sasuke tidak kuasa bergerak sedikitpun.

Kemudian kedua lengan pria asing itu terjulur ke arah Sasuke, meraih wajahnya… dan tiba-tiba menarik kedua pipinya kencang.

"AOUWW!!! APA-APAAN KAU!!!" refleks Sasuke menepis kedua tangan pemuda yang lagsung tersenyum padanya. Muka Sasuke sudah seperti rupa kepiting yang berseliweran di lantai kerajaan.

"Ku pikir aku bermimpi," pemuda itu akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya dan memandang sosok Sasuke, "di kapal tadi—aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi melihat seorang putri duyung."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha kembali pada dirinya yang semula. Seorang Sasuke yang cool, "dan kau menceburkan diri ke laut? Kau manusia paling bodoh yang pernah aku tahu!" kata Sasuke sinis.

Pemuda itu tertawa, "tapi berkat kebodohanku, aku jadi bisa bertemu denganmu…."

Kalau saja ada helai ganggang laut di sini, Sasuke rela membelitkannya di kepalanya supaya pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang semakin merah. Lebih merah dari daging tuna segar.

"Jadi—duyung itu juga ada yang laki-laki, ya?!" tanya si pemuda itu polos, tidak mengisyaratkan ketakjuban telah bertemu mahkluk dalam dongeng.

"Tentu saja!! Kau pikir bagaimana cara kami mempertahankan populasi?!" Sasuke menyiramkan air laut ke wajah pemuda yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aahahahaha—kau ini duyung yang aneh. Di setiap cerita yang aku baca, kaum kalian itu adalah kaum yang anggun. Tapi—sepertinya kau cukup brutal."

Sasuke cemberut, "bicara ngaco sekali lagi, aku tenggelamkan kau ke dasar samudra sampai tidak ada yang bisa menemukan mayatmu!!" ancamnya serius. Cukup sudah dia dipermainkan oleh pemuda asing itu.

"…. Aku rela kok kalau kau yang membawaku ke dasar laut."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar itu, terlebih saat dia lihat kedua mata lavender itu semakin mendekat padanya. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke menemukan dirinya telah tertawan oleh bibir lembut yang kini menikmati bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, sentuhan ini terasa asing…. Tapi Sasuke suka.

"Mmnn…." Tanpa sadar Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di leher pumuda berambut panjang itu saat kedua bibirnya terbuka lembut oleh sentuhan lidah yang kini menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Erangan pasrah meluncur dari bibir Sasuke yang semakin tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pesona aneh itu. Mereka berdua semakin erat—semakin larut dalam sentuhan yang semakin lama semakin mejadi itu, hingga sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka….

"TUAN MUDA!!!! ANDA DIMANAAA!!!!"

Sasuke tersadar dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan si rambut coklat itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan nafasnya tersengal.

"TUAN MUDAAA!!!"

Sasuke melihat sebuah sekoci mendekati mereka, "—aku harus pergi," dia hendak menyelam kembali, tapi lengannya di tahan, "—apa?"

"Katakan siapa namamu!" pinta pemuda itu.

Sasuke ragu, namun akhirnya dia melepaskan tangan itu dan segera kembali ke bawah laut. Dunia tempatnya hidup…….

#

Hampir sebulan setelah itu. Sasuke sama sekali enggan untuk mendekati permukaan air. Entah kenapa, sentuhan pemuda asing itu di bibirnya tidak bisa dilupakan Sasuke barang sejenak. Tiap kali dia memejamkan mata, ciuman itu selalu terbayang. Bagaimana pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya lembut, bagaimana pemuda itu memeluk dan memanjanya….

Semua terasa aneh bagi Sasuke. Fakta tergila dalam hidupnya. Pertama : dia menampakkan diri di hadapan manusia. Kedua : menolong manusia yang tenggelam dan menungguinya hingga sadar. Dan yang ketiga : dia berciuman dengan manusia.

Entah sudah berapa ratus hukum yang dia langgar. Tapi untunglah—sepertinya tidak ada saksi mata yang melaporkan hal ini pada raja dan ratu.

Sasuke kembali berenang dengan malasnya mengikuti arus bawah laut yang sedang tenang. Tak terasa—dia sampai ke pinggiran batas wilayah kekuasaan raja. Ada sebuah gua gelap di sana. Sasuke pernah dengar dari kakaknya, kalau di sana tinggal seorang penyihir nyentrik. Meski merupakan salah satu duyung tersohor di kerajaan itu, dia lebih memilih menyepi dan melakukan percobaan entah apa.

Penasaran—Sasuke pun masuk dalam gua itu. Gua itu gelap dan hanya di hiasi karang-karang mungil yang bercahaya redup. Samar—Sasuke mendengarkan suara nyanyian yang amat sangat tidak merdu sekali. Nyaris membuatnya membatalkan niat untuk terus maju.

Tapi Sasuke mencoba tidak peduli dan terus memasuki gua itu hingga sampai pada rongga bumi yang luas, dimana ada seorang duyung berkulit pucat yang sedang meramu sesuatu dalam pancinya yang berisi cairan mendidih yang menggelak seperti lumpur. (Question : how come di dasar laut bisa ada api? Oke ga penting).

Sasuke mengintip dari mulut gua itu. Sedikit ilfill liat sosok di depannya. Duyung itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan wajah kecil panjang. Raut mukanya mirip ular. Dia bersenandung dengan suara yang mampu merusak citra keindahan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Duyung itu pun sibuk memasukkan berbagai macam bahan dalam pancinya. Bau yang keluar membuat Sasuke jadi eneg. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi saja sebelum dia pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di gua terpencil itu.

Tapi saat dia hendak berbalik, dia tertahan oleh suara mendesis yang datang dari belakangnya,

"Sejak kapan keluarga Uchiha yang ternama jadi suka mengintip dan pergi begitu saja tanpa salam?"

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat duyung pucat itu sudah ada di belakangnya dan sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke jadi merinding merasakan suhu tubuh duyung pucat itu yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Aaa—aaku … aku…" Sasuke tergagap.

Duyung pucat itu tersenyum, "jangan takut padaku," dia menyeret Sasuke masuk dalam guanya, "namaku Orochimaru—aku bisa membantu masalahmu…. Uchiha Sasuke Kun."

"Hah? Ba—bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Sasuke pasrah saja saat Orochimaru menyuruhnya diam sementara dianya sendiri sibuk dengan botol-botol ga jelas yang ada di lacinya.

"Aku tahu semua. Termasuk pertemuanmu dengan pemuda manusia itu," kata Orochimaru masih sambil kasak-kusuk sendiri.

Wajah Sasuke jadi semerah tomat.

"Ah—ini dia," Orochimaru berbalik dramatis. Ekor panjangnya yang bersisik putih itu mengibas dan menimbulkan buih-buih kecil yang banyak, "aku punya satu pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur," kata Orochimaru dengan suara tipis dan nada yang berbahaya, "kau—ingin ke daratan? Bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi?"

Sasuke seolah tersedot dalam bola mata keemasan milik Orochimaru, membuatnya terpaksa jujur dan mengangguk.

Senyum aneh tampak di wajah Orochimaru, "ini bisa membantumu," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna ungu yang cantik, "ini akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia."

Mata Sasuke berkilat memandang cairan bening itu.

"Tapi tidak dengan cuma-cuma," Orochimaru menarik botol itu lagi, "ada harga yang harus kau bayar."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya.

Orochimaru tertawa, "tidak susah, aku hanya inginkan batu permata hitam dari dasar samudra, juga mutiara dari kerang tertua—di tambah potongan kaki gurita penjaga kapal harta yang karam di utara."

Sasuke bengong. Tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak, "_just_ _kidding_. Cuma orang gila yang mau ke tempat macam itu," lalu dia mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh dagu pemuda itu dengan jari pucatnya yang panjang, "aku—cuma ingin…."

Sasuke memandang dalam bola mata emas itu. Cemas menunggu apa gerangan yang akan diminta oleh duyung nyentrik itu. Dan saat Orochimaru membuka mulutnya, jantung Sasuke sudah berpacu dalam melodi – eh salah lagi- berpacu cepat maksudnya.

"Aku cuma mau photo kamyuu—boleh kaaaan?!" Orochimaru bergaya najis dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari balik badannya (sejak kapan?).

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Boleh kaaan. Kamu ganteng banget seperti kakak dan ayahmu."

Sasuke pucet.

"Cuma 1 photo saja koook. Ya?!" sekarang Orochimaru pakai acara kedip-kedip mata.

Kalo aja merman bisa kelelep, Sasuke pasti udah mati kelelep dari tadi. Tapi demi obat yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan si pemuda asing kemarin…. Sasuke rela melakukan apapun.

Jadilah—foto Sasuke kini menghiasi album kumpulan merman tampan milik Orochimaru (kira2 dia pakai polaroid ya?). Dan sekarang, cairan ungu bening itu milik Sasuke.

"Minumlah—dan nikmatilah hidup barumu," Orochimaru memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke meminum isi botol kaca itu.

Sasuke memandang sangsi pada Orochimaru, "kau—tidak akan melaporkan hal ini pada yang lain 'kan?"

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis, "tenang saja—tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ayo—minumlah!"

Sasuke menurut dan langsung menenggak habis cairan berasa manis itu.

"Ah!!" pekik Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

Sasuke memandangnya heran, "apa?"

"Aku lupa, itu akan bereaksi sangat cepat. Kau cuma punya waktu 5 menit untuk sampai ke permukaan sebelum ekormu berubah menjadi kaki dan kemampuanmu bernafas dalam air akan hilang."

Sasuke pucat pasi.

SIALAAAAAN!!!

Dia mendelik murka pada Orochimaru.

"Waktumu berkurang banyak, Uchiha muda," kata Orochimaru sambil melambaikan sapu tangan putih, "sampai jumpa lagi…."

Sasuke pun berenang secepat yang dia bisa. Gua itu ada jauh di dasar laut. Entah apa dia akan bisa mencapai permukaan tepat waktu. Perlahan Sasuke merasa kecepatannya berubah dan mendadak nafasnya menjadi sesak. Permukaan laut tampak begitu jauh—dan dia hanya bisa mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih bias cahaya yang sangat dia suka itu….

#

#

Cahaya bulan memantul di permukaan laut malam itu. Nampaklah siluet sebuah puri indah yang ada di puncak bukit yang menghadap langsung pada laut lepas. Jauh dari puri megah itu, di pantai yang berpasir putih lembut, duduklah pemuda berambut coklat yang diselamatkan oleh Sasuke 1 bulan yang lalu.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah pewaris tunggal dari puri megah di atas bukit itu. Dia putra tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Kini dia tinggal hanya dengan pelayan-pelayannya saja.

Hyuuga Neji, itulah nama yang sanggup membuat gentar siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kekayaannya mungkin tidak akan habis meski dia hanya berfoya-foya saja sepanjang hidupnya. Parasnya begitu tampan hingga membuat setiap gadis jatuh hati. Dia cerdas dan tumbuh sebagai pemuda terpelajar yang memiliki pengetahuan luas. Sunggu sosok sempurna untuk seorang manusia.

Tapi kini dia pun tengah dirudung kebosanan. Sehari-hari kegiatannya hanya itu—itu saja. Dan sejak sebulan yang lalu. Bengong di tepi laut seperti ini pun menjadi acara penutup kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Haaah—" lagi-lagi pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. Pikirannya masih di penuhi sosok merman yang dia temui. Sosok yang begitu indah—mungil dan sungguh membuat Neji merasa nyaman saat menyentuhnya.

Entah berapa ratus kali Neji berharap supaya dia bisa bertemu dengan mahkluk legenda itu. Ombak memecah di karang, meniupkan buih putih itu ke udara dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Neji yang mulai bosan, akhirnya berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya memandang sesuatu di dalam air. Bukan—bukan 'sesuatu' tapi 'seseorang'. Ya!! Ada yang hanyut.

Neji – dengan jiwa ksatria – segera menyemplungkan diri ke air dengan suka rela dan meraih tubuh yang terapung di air itu.

"Hei—bertahanlah!!" Neji membalik tubuh itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa yang dia temukan itu. Itu merman yang menyelamatkannya di tengah laut. Merman yang dia cium tanpa tahu namanya. Merman yang…. Mencuri hatinya dalam sekilas pandang.

Tapi—ada yang aneh. Merman tidak mungkin tenggelam dan pingsan begini 'kan? Jadilah Neji memandang seksama sosok itu. Dan dia kaget ketika dia tidak menemukan ekor di tubuh pemuda itu. Sebaliknya—ada sepasang kaki putih yang indah di sana. Dan Neji pun gelagepan saat menyadari kalau pemuda berambut kelam itu sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Neji pun segera melepas kemejanya dan menutupi daerah 'berbahaya' di tubuh pemuda itu. Lalu dia pun segera membawanya menuju ke puri miliknya.

Neji sempat mengira ini semua mimpi. Dan kalau benar ini hanya mimpi—dia rela tidak bangun selamanya….

#

#

Sasuke membuka matanya saat dia merasa pancaran kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia pun menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring nyaman di sebuah kasur dengan ukuran king size yang amat nyaman.

Dia ada di sebuah ruangan terbuka. Dengan langit-langit yang berhias lukisan dewa-dewi dalam mitos. Ruangan itu bundar dengan pilar-pilar kokoh yang berdiri di antara pagar besi hitam yang berukir indah.

Angin laut berhembus dan membawa aroma laut pada Sasuke yang langsung membuat dia sadar kalau saat ini di sudah tidak lagi ada di lautan….

Dia langsung duduk dan menyibak selimutnya. Pemandangan ganjil dia temukan di sana. Alih-alih melihat ekornya yang berwarna biru gelap, dia malah mendapati sepasang kaki disana. Bagian tubuh yang tidak pernah dia punya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Sasuke terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Sosok pemuda yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya belakangan ini, kini ada di sini, begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku kaget," Neji mendekati Sasuke yang freeze di tempat tidur, "aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu—sebagai manusia," dia duduk di dekat Sasuke, "ku pikir aku bermimpi… tapi syukurlah ini bukan mimpi…."

Sasuke masih mematung saat sekali lagi bibir Neji menyentuhnya. Seketika itu Sasuke seperti merasakan sebagian jiwanya yang hilang telah kembali lagi dalam raganya.

Neji membebaskan bibir Sasuke dan beralih pada leher Sasuke yang tampak begitu lezat dimatanya.

Sasuke mencengkram kemeja Neji saat merasakan sensasi aneh berputar di perutnya. Saat lidah Neji menyapu kulitnya, saat gigitan kecil Neji memanja kulitnya. Dia merasakan perubahan dalam tubuhnya—tapi dia tidak tahu apa….

"Siapa namamu?" bisik Neji saat dia membaringkan Sasuke dan membuka kancing kemeja pemuda itu satu per satu.

Sasuke yang masih terombang-ambing dalam pusaran aneh di kepalanya, sedikit lemot dalam menjawab. Otaknya seperti lumpuh dan enggan memikirkan apapun selain sentuhan pemuda itu.

Neji membuka kemeja sutra itu dan memandang dada Sasuke yang terekspos itu. Jemarinya menyusuri leher hingga ke pusar Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menggelepar seperti ikan kehabisan nafas di darat.

"Aku tidak peduli sekali pun aku tidak mengetahui namamu," Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi tubuh pemuda itu, "dan itu berarti kau tidak akan dapatkan nmaku…."

"Aahh!!!" Sasuke memekik tertahan saat Neji menuju ke titik sensitif di dadanya, "aah—a.. aku… sa… Sasuke…." Katanya di sela helaan cepat nafasnya.

Neji tersenyum senang dan memandang kedua bola mata Sasuke yang begitu hitam, "Sasuke… nama itu seindah tubuhmu," tangan Neji beralih ke pinggang Sasuke dan membelainya lembut, "aku Neji…. Kau bisa panggil aku sesukamu…. Sasuke…."

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan Neji pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak kenal perasaan ini. Dia tidak akrab dengan sentuhan macam ini. Tapi Sasuke tahu dia menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Akhirnya Neji pun menyingkirkan semua helai pakaian yang menempel di tubuh Sasuke. Dia mempelajari setiap sisi tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya. Semalam memang dia sendiri yang memakaikan pakaian pada pemuda itu. Tapi Neji tidak seberapa memperhatikan detail tubuh pemuda itu.

Tapi sekarang dia bisa sepuasnya menikmati bentuk utuh Sasuke. Kulitnya yang putih bersih itu membuat Neji benar-benar merasa 'lapar'.

"Kau indah, Sasuke," bisik Neji sambil perlahan membuka pakaiannya.

Sasuke menelan ludah saat Neji menggerai rambut panjangnya yang semula terikat rapi di belakang lehernya. Terlebih saat Neji melepaskan kemeja sutra putih itu dari tubuhnya. Memandang tubuh atletis milik Neji, sekali lagi Sasuke merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya.

Keadaan Sasuke makin tidak terkendali begitu Neji memposisikan dirinya sama seperti Sasuke. Tanpa sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah dan terasa panas melihat seluruh tubuh Neji. Tidak pernah dia bayangkan ada manusia setampan itu. Dia tersipu saat melihat kesejatian Neji. Dia tidak tahu kenapa—ini asing untuknya. Aneh…. Tapi dia merasa penasaran dengannya.

……

"Aaah—" Sasuke mendesah saat bibir Neji menikmati bagian tubuhnya yang baru. Dia tidak mengerti harus bagaimana, jadi dia hanya pasrah pada Neji dan pada instingnya. Sekali waktu dia memaksakan diri untuk memandang Neji yang sedang sibuk sendiri di bawah sana, tapi jadinya, Sasuke malah malu sendiri.

Jadilah sekarang dia memejamkan mata erat-erat, menikmati keintiman yang Neji berikan padanya.

"Neji?!" Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut panjang tergerai itu. Ada kecewa dalam nada suaranya dan itu membuat Neji tersenyum senang.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali?" Neji menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan menciumnya, "aku tidak ingin ini berakhir—Sasuke," pemuda itu pun kembali memanjakan Sasuke dengan pesona alami yang dia punya.

Sasuke pun menyerah, menuruti kata hatinya. Seperti saat dia memeluk erat punggung Neji, atau saat dia menegadahkan kepalanya ketika Neji menciumi lehernya. Begitupun saat dia membiarkan Neji memisahkan kedua kakinya dan menikmati tubuhnya—tubuh yang bahkan belum Sasuke kenal dengan begitu baik.

"Hnn!!" Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman saat dia merasakan sakit. Rasa sakit yang berbeda dari yang pernah dia rasakan.

Neji menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan mencium pemuda itu dengan lembut, "hei—kau mau aku berhenti?" tanyanya.

Sasuke membuka paksa matanya, memandang pada kilau lavender yang memabukkan untuknya. Meski sakit yang dia rasakan semakin menjadi, Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan Neji. Tidak sekarang—maka menggelenglah dia sepenuh hati.

Sasuke mengerang dan merapatkan pelukannya pada Neji saat pemuda itu semakin berusaha untuk mempersatukan tubuh dan jiwa mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka pun bersama hanyut dalam kesatuan mereka. Sasuke memeluk Neji erat, begitu pun sebaliknya. Suara debur ombak di pagi hari itu tertelan oleh kemesraan dua insan yang seolah memisahkan diri dari dimensi dunia nyata……

#

Tak terasa malam meraja bagikan sang waktu berlari bergitu saja meninggalkan dunia. Sasuke duduk bengong di tempat tidur. Masih sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia menemui di penyihir aneh itu, meminum obat yang membuatnya jadi manusia, lalu terdampar di sini… di tempat pemuda yang membuat jalan hidupnya melenceng dari rencana. Dan yang paling parah… dia sudah… dia sudah tidur dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal itu.

Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya. Tapi percuma—rasanya setiap sentuhan Neji masih ada di tubuhnya….

"Kau mau main cilukba? Kenapa pakai menutup mukamu seperti itu?"

Sasuke membiarkan saat Neji datang dan membuka tangannya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum saat melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Sasuke, "kenapa kau masih saja tersipu begitu? Kau mau menggodaku?"

Wajah Sasuke makin merah. Tapi dia tidak membalas.

Neji membelai lembut rambut Sasuke, "aku belum tahu banyak hal tentangmu. Boleh aku tahu… semua tentangmu?" jemari Neji tertaut pada milik Sasuke, membawanya ke bibirnya dan memberi sebuah kecupan yang manis di lentiknya jemari putih itu.

Saking berdebar-debarnya, Sasuke malah jadi tidak bisa menjawab. Terlebih waktu dia melihat mata Neji yang tidak berkedip memandangnya.

Neji tersenyum, masih dengan menciumi jemari Sasuke, "kau tahu? Wajahmu manis kalau sedang tersipu seperti itu."

Seandainya ada lubang nganggur di dekat situ, Sasuke rela mengubur diri di sana demi menyembunyikan mukanya. Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa membalas semua godaan Neji padanya.

Melihat reaksi yang seperti itu, Neji tertawa dan melepaskan Sasuke, "tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi hari ini. Sudah cukup dengan apa yang tadi kita lakukan," lalu dengan santainya dia berbaring di sebelah Sasuke dan menyuruh pemuda itu berbaring di sebelahnya, "nah—ceritakan padaku tentang dunia di bawah laut."

Sasuke pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan kehidupannya selama di bawah laut. Dan Neji pun menceritakan tentang kehidupannya sendiri. Mengajari Sasuke bagaimana cara untuk menjadi seorang manusia…

#

Lama sudah Sasuke hidup bersama Neji. Selama itu juga akhirnya dia terbiasa hidup sebagai manusia dan terbiasa pula menghadapi sikap Neji yang sering kumat gombalnya. Dan untuk menghadapi Neji yang lagi 'konslet' itu, Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan mengacuhkan, meski ujungnya tetap saja dia terjebak dalam permainan kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Neji.

Tapi—meski bahagia—Sasuke mulai merasa rindu… merasa rindu pada keluarga yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja. Tanpa kabar berita apapun. Rindu pada teman-temannya…. Namun—Sasuke juga tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Neji.

"Melamun saja," Neji memeluk pinggang Sasuke yang sedang bengong di dek kapal. Hari ini mereka sedang melaut. Tidak menuju ke manapun, hanya berputar-putar saja beberapa hari, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke memandang ke birunya air yang maha luas itu, "—aku…. Rindu dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku," katanya lirih.

Neji memandang kemana arah mata Sasuke sejak tadi terpaku, "kau mau pulang?"

"…. Entahlah. Aku bingung."

Neji membalik tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menghadapnya, "jangan pergi…. Aku ga bisa hidup tanpa kamu…."

Pipi Sasuke merona merah, "perayu!!"

Neji tersenyum dan membuat Sasuke langsung merasa lemas, terlebih saat Neji menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuh. Tak bicara—Neji mencium Sasuke dengan begitu lembut. Membuat Sasuke sekali lagi menyerah tanpa syarat padanya.

Namun—sebelum ciuman itu berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi, mendadak terjadilah sebuah semburan air yang maha dashyat bagaikan hujan yang turun deras tanpa peringatan. Jadilah kini Sasuke dan Neji berdiri dengan tubuh basah kuyub dan memandang apa yang kini ada di hadapan mereka.

"—Mi… Minato sama!!!" pekik Sasuke nyaris tidak percaya pada matanya. Tapi dia yakin dia tidak punya gangguan pada penglihatannya.

Di depan kapal megah itu, nampaklah sang penguasa bawah laut, Namikaze Minato yang berdiri dalam pilar air yang menjulang tinggi. Wajah tampan sang raja tampak murka saat kedua bola mata biru itu memandang Sasuke yang langsung bergidik ngeri.

Cuaca yang tadinya cerahpun berubah menjadi mendung gelap yang menyelimuti wilayah itu….

"Uchiha Sasuke…." Suara sang raja bergetar.

"Sa—saya, yang mulia…" Sasuke menjawab sambil gemetaran. Menunggu hukuman apa yang sekiranya akan dia terima.

"Kau—berani-beraninya melanggar peraturan utama kerajaan," Minato menatap Neji yang ada di sebelah Sasuke. Berdiri diam tak bergeming, entah terlalu takut atau terlalu takjub untuk bicara, "jadi kau… manusia yang sudah merebut Sasuke dari kami?"

"Bukan begitu, Yang Mulia," sergah Sasuke, "menjadi manusia seperti ini—semua keputusanku sendiri…. Dia tidak bersalah!!"

"Sasuke…" Neji memandang pemuda yang langsung berdiri di depannya.

Angin berhembus makin kencang, membuat ombak bergelungan seolah ingin berlari dari murka sang raja. Akan tetapi, amukan itu seketika berhenti saat sebuah tongkat emas yang berhias segala jenis batu mulia mendarat dengan suara keras di kepala Minato.

"Jangan takut-takuti mereka seperti itu, Minato!!" kali ini muncul pilar air yang lain, di sana muncullah sang ratu, Kushina, yang mendelik marah pada suaminya, "kau muncul bukan untuk marah-marah seperti ini 'kan?"

Minato cemberut memandang istrinya. Langit kembali cerah dan laut pun kembali tenang, "kau ini—jangan suka memukul kepalaku. Kalau aku jadi bodoh gimana?!" protesnya.

Kushina tidak ambil pusing, "kau 'kan memang sudah bodoh dari sananya," dan dia pun mendekati dek kapal itu, meninggalkan suaminya yang berubah jadi batu dengan suksesnya, "Sasuke—keluargamu sangat mencemaskanmu," katanya lembut, "kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dan tidak memberi kabar pada kami?"

Sasuke menunduk, kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, "maafkan saya…. Saya tahu ini egois tapi…"

Kushina tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, "kau harus katakan itu pada keluargamu…."

Kemudian di belakang sang raja dan ratu, muncullah 3 orang duyung yang memiliki ciri fisik serupa dengan Sasuke, rambut dan mata yang sekelam malam. Neji terpesona melihat banyaknya makhluk yang dia dengar dalam dongeng yang kini nyata berada di depan matanya.

"Ibu—ayah—kakak…."

Mikoto ikut mendekati kapal itu dan memandang putra bungsunya, "Sasuke anakku, syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja."

Sasuke memandang wajah ibunya yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

"Benar-benar anak nakal. Kau itu selalu saja terburu-buru melakukan sesuatu," Fugaku, sang ayah pun mendekati kapal itu bersama Itachi.

"Ayah dan ibu benar, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak bicara dulu pada kami?" Itachi memandang adiknya itu, "kau pasti berpikir kalau kami akan menentang keinginanmu 'kan?"

Sasuke terkejut dan memandang keluarganya.

"Dasar Sasuke yang tidak sabaran," Mikoto tersenyum, "tak lama setelah kau pergi, Orochimaru Sama memberi kami kabar ini."

"O—Orochimaru…? Ka—kalian kenal dia?"

"Jelas saja kenal dasar anak bodoh," ujar Fugaku sambil berkacak pinggang, "bisa dibilang kalau beliau itu adalah agen intel yang bertugas mengawasi 'kegiatan' di luar batas kerajaan."

"Ja—jadi…." Sasuke memandang semua anggota kerajaan itu, "sejak semula…."

"Sejak semula kau jadi bahan mainannya," kata Minato yang sudah pulih seperti semula. Merman tampan itu memandang Sasuke, "dia bilang dia tidak akan melaporkannya pada siapapun, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi bawa kenangan lama ya, Minato," kata Fugaku.

Sasuke jadi benar-benar tidak mengerti, "anu—maksudnya apa ya?"

"Begini anakku sayang," Fugaku berdehem, "sebenarnya—kejadian yang kau alami ini sama persis seperti apa yang sudah dialami sahabatku ini," dia melirik Minato.

"Hah?" Sasuke makin ga ngerti.

"Ya—dulu aku pun pernah meminum obat buatan Orochimaru," Minato mendekati istri tercintanya, "setelah itu aku menjadi manusia untuk beberapa bulan. Alasannya—jelas saja aku terpesona pada Kushina dan nekad mencarinya di daratan. Dan akhirnya—kami pun menikah… sampai sekarang," Minato merangkul pundak Kushina.

"Jadi ingat masa indah itu," Kushina memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Tu—tunggu dulu…. Jadi…. Jadi Kushina Sama itu seorang manusia?" tanya Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak menyangka akan hal ini, "ba—bagaimana bisa sekarang…."

"Jawabannya ada di hatimu, Sasuke," potong Mikoto, "ada didalam hatimu yang menginginkan tempat keberadaan. Apakah itu disini bersama kami, atau jauh disana bersama orang yang kau cintai," mermaid cantik berambut hitam panjang itu melirik pada Neji.

Sasuke memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Hatinya yang sejak tadi bimbang, mendadak menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku—akan tetap disini… bersama Neji. Ayah dan ibu masih punya Itachi Nii. Tapi Neji—dia tidak punya siapapun selain aku," Sasuke yakin saat itu mukanya pasti sudah merah padam. Tidak biasanya dia bisa ngomong seperti itu. Tapi… memang itulah yang diinginkan hatinya.

Neji menggenggam jemari Sasuke erat dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu, "thank you…" bisiknya.

Sasuke tersenyum salah tingkah.

Keluarga Sasuke pun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum bahagia untuk anggota terkecil mereka yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Ketika itu Minato mengangkat tongkatnya dan muncullah seberkas sinar keemasan yang menyelubungi tubuh Sasuke. Saat sinar itu hilang, muncullah dua buah cincin yang indah.

"Sasuke—berjanjilah dihadapan kami bahwa kau akan selalu bahagia di sana," ujar Fugaku.

"Aku berjanji, ayah."

Kemudian mata Fugaku beralih pada Neji, "aku berikan anakku padamu. Jagalah dia sebaik-baiknya."

Neji mengangguk, "saya berjanji."

"Nah—pakailah cincin itu. Itu adalah tanda bahwa kalian akan selalu bersama… selamanya," kata Kushina seraya menunjukkan cincin miliknya sendiri yang rupanya sama persis dengan 2 cincin yang melayang dihadapan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Itu adalah pertanda bahwa dua dunia telah bersatu," sahut Minato, "kami akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua," kali ini angin bertiup dengan begitu lembut. Dan sosok Minato beserta Kushina menghilang bersamaan dengan pilar air yang turun kembali ke laut.

"Selamat tinggal, nak," Fugaku pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke," Mikoto mengikuti suaminya.

Itachi membenturkan kedua jarinya pada kening Sasuke, kebiasaannya sejak dulu, "jangan menangis kalau merindukan kami, ya. Bye bye!!" dan dia pun menghilang bersamaan dengan laut yang kembali tenang tanpa ombak yang berarti.

#

Neji memeluk pinggang Sasuke saat mereka berdua berdiri di anjungan kapal. Badan mereka yang basah kering dengan sendirinya oleh angin dan sinar matahari.

Neji menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan menikmati aroma pemuda itu.

"Apa?"

Neji menggeleng, "aku cuma senang—kau tetap ada disini… di sampingku."

Sasuke meraih tangan Neji yang melingkar di tubuhnya, "itu karena aku juga butuh kau."

Neji tersenyum dan memutar tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menghadapnya, "itu berrti segalanya untukku, Sasuke," dan Neji pun mencium bibir Sasuke penuh-penuh. Tidak berniat melepaskan pemuda dalam pelukannya itu.

"Nh—sekarang kau tidak bingung lagi kan? Jadi—aku bisa puas bermanja dan memanjakanmu," Neji meraih kemeja Sasuke dan membuka kancingnya satu per satu.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu Neji!!"

"Tidak bisa menunggu lagi," dia tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke, "kau membuatku menjadi sangat kelaparan—Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali terlena pada rayuan itu. Dan Neji mengambil kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke ke lantai kapal itu.

"Kau milikku…. Selamanya…."

"Neji!!!!" jerit protes Neji tenggelam oleh suara camar yang bernyanyi riang diatas langit yang menaungi lautan luas itu…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What The ####!!!"

Mungkin yang baca fic ini bakal mikir gitu. Saia juga heran kok bisa bikin fic ancur gaje bin garing gini. Gara-gara obrolan malam –jangan salah presepsi ya- saia sama Aozo aka NejiDemon via SMS. Jadilah fic yang mencatut nama Little Mermaid ini *pdhl ngomongin Cloud ama Leon kok malah jadi NejiSasu*. Sori kalo fic ini 'Ga Banget'. Penghilang stress nih.

Mana Neji jadi super gombal gitu. Ampyuuunnn—maafkan saia para Neji fg *disambit beramai-ramai XP* !!!

Saia tunggu RRnya lho yaaa….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
